


in you're arms

by yawning_grave



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_grave/pseuds/yawning_grave
Summary: With one last try, he knocked on the door, leaning his head against the wood, hoping to hear something.Nothing.No noise.Just silence.He felt his body tremble, whether it be from the cold or the injuries, he didn't know. He felt his throat burn, a sob building up and tears brimmed in his eyes.Then he heard it.A few footsteps, muffled through the wood. A voice.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	in you're arms

**Author's Note:**

> marks a villian while johnny is a hero!! but that doesn't stop something more than hate from blossoming 
> 
> also wrote this like last month or the month before that and finished it up today, so apologies if its oddly paced at times and writing styles differ

It was hard to breathe. 

His body hurt all over.

He needed help.

He must get help.

Nothing else went through his mind. He could only think of the pain, how it pulsated through his body, how exhausted he was, how scared he was, how he needed help— oh god, did he need help right about now.

He could hardly make out the light poles that lined the street. It didn't make sense where he was until he stumbled right into one, bringing a trembling hand up to hold his head, his teeth clenched as he hissed in pain. He looked up, his hands now gripping the light pole for dear life. He already felt so light headed. 

He looked to his side, vision finally focusing enough to make out the street signs and the words on it.

His breath hitched as he realised just where he was.

Fifth Street, the sign read.

Fifth Street.

That's where—

He stopped his mind, a burst of adrenaline shooting through him at just how close he was to help.

He can help, he can help, he can help, he can help—

He limped forward, grabbing railings and poles as he journeyed further down the street. He panted, his energy wearing quite thin. He trudged along still, catching himself before he fell face first onto the cement after his shoe caught on a wedge in the pavement.

Can get help, can get help, so close, nearly there, so close, so close, just a bit more—

He stumbled into a railing, coughing at the sudden pain. He looked up, finding a familiar door.

So close—

He put his foot on one step, tightly holding the stairs railing as he pulled himself up another, repeating the slow and painful process.

Nearly there, nearly there—

He fell against the door once he made it up the final step. He felt his brain pound against his soull as he hit the door with weak hands. 

Answer, answer, answer—

He coughed, stopping his actions for a moment as it wracked through his body. He brought a hand up to wipe the spit from his lips, then looked back at the door. He could feel his energy leaving him, much quicker than before.

Please, please, please—

With one last try, he knocked on the door, leaning his head against the wood, hoping to hear something.

Nothing.

No noise.

Just silence.

He felt his body tremble, whether it be from the cold or the injuries, he didn't know. He felt his throat burn, a sob building up and tears brimmed in his eyes.

Then he heard it.

A few footsteps, muffled through the wood. A voice. The sounds becoming more clear as they grew closer.

He pushed himself off the door slightly, his body teetering as the cold wind pushed him back and forth.

Then the sound of a lock echoed into the quiet.

The doorknob turned, and the door opened.

And he saw him.

He stood there, his eyes puffy with sleep and yawn escaping his mouth.

"...Mark?" He could let himself pass out just by hearing his voice. "Mark, what are you doi-"

"Johnny-" He felt a cough wrack through his body again, making him fall into the other.

"Oh god Mark, what happened?" He felt himself get pushed and pulled, then laid down onto something soft and comfy. "I told you to be careful,"

"'M sorry," He felt Johnny still besides him, before he moved and felt gentle fingers on his forehead.

"Don't be," He heard something rip, and then something sticky and tight be applied to his face. "You're bleeding a lot though," 

It was silent for a while after that, Mark having gone in and out of consciousness as sleep took over him.

He came back to consciousness with the feeling of fingers coursing through his hair. He cracked open an eye, met with Johnny staring right back down at him.

"How do you feel?" The fingers never stopped.

"I feel better than last night. I was pretty sure I was going to pass out on your stairs, so this has already exceeded my expectations," He felt his heart skip a beat when Johnny grinned, letting out a chuckle.

He wished he could hear that all the time.

"Why did you come here first?" Mark calmed his beating heart, focusing back on Johnny, who leaned in a bit closer. "You know who I am, and I know who you are, so why does a villian come to a hero after a nasty fight?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" He whispered, afraid that he would scare Johnny off if he was any louder.

"The truth," 

Mark swallowed anxiously, his mind screaming at how Johnny face crept closer and closer. He could lean in right now and—

"I wanted to inconvenience you for the night, havibg to patch me up so i wouldn't bleed out," He felt his face warm up when Johnny giggled at his reply. Fucking giggled.

"The real truth," He watched as Johnny leaned back in, closer, licking his lips, and oh god, did mark want to kiss them.

"I came here because..." He felt his heart beat erratically, and if it weren't for human anatomy logic, he would have swore it would be beating out of his chest. 

"Because you were the first person I could think of," He whispered out, so quietly that he wasn't even sure if he himself heard it.

He could tell Johnny did though, at how his eyes widened just a fraction before his face went back to how it was.

A silence lingered for a moment, leaving Mark to wonder just how painful it would be to get up and run out of here before anything else could take place.

Then Johnny grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with Marks.

"...Me?" Mark nodded, staring up at Johnny, who stared right back at him.

"But... But we're—"

"I know we're polar opposites in our jobs," He cut Johnny off. "I know that, that we're on two different sides of the spectrums on face value, but Johnny," He brought up his free hand up, pushing his back up into a sitting position, resting his hand On Johnny's face, not missing how the other melted into his touch.

"The times you helped me, the times that I helped you, whether we got hurt during our fights with each other, or fights with another, we always came back to each other," He ran his thimb gently over Johnnys cheek. 

"Without knowing, I soon saw you as more than just my next target," He felt his eyes sting with tears, and he could see Johnny was fighting his own. 

"I saw you as a friend," He felt how Johnny tensed under his touch. He must feel it too.

"And soon," Mark pushed himself further, closer to Johnny, his own breath fanning Johnnys face. "I saw you as even more than that," He whispered.

"A... A best friend?" Mark couldnt help but giggle, feeling his cheeks burn.

"No, I—" He looked straight at Johnny, his hand leaving Johnnys so now both of his were cradling Johnnys face. "I saw you as something much more,"

"A... A best best friend?" He heard how Johnnys voice broke, and ran this thumbs over his cheeks once again.

"No, Johnny, I—" He took a breath in. It's too late to turn back. "I feel much more for you than just a friendship," 

Silence.

Now or never.

"I—" His words caught in his throat. He, shook his head, clearing his throat and looking back up at Johnny. "I like you, Johnny,"

He saw how Johnnys eyes widened, but this time he didn't make any effort to hide the surprise. Mark felt his hands tremble slightly as he stared into Johnnys eyes.

"Maybe... Maybe I even love you,"

Next thing he knew, he was getting pushed back into the couch, soft and gentle lips meeting his own.

He closed his eyes after a moment of shock, tilting his head as he let out a relieved sigh.

He brought his hands down to Johnny's shoulders, snaking then behind him to his nape then through his hair.

Johnny snaked his arms around Mark, one on his waist and the other cradling his chin.

Slowly, kiss after kiss, the slowed down, giving each other moments to catch up on lost breath.

Mark opened his eyes as he pulled back, lips red and swollen from the kisses. He looked up at Johnny, finding him staring right back.

Johnny let his hand travel up further to Marks cheek, his thumb running over his cheek bone gently.

"I never thought you would feel the same way i feel for you," Mark was engulfed in a hug, Johnny hiding his face in the crook of Marks neck. Mark sat still for a moment befo patting Johnny's back, leaning his head on Johnny's own.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
